Thank You, Sea-Salt Ice Cream! Love, Axel
by Roxel 23
Summary: Roxas receives his first bar of sea-salt ice cream. Axel's mind takes a trip to the gutter. You know how that turns out. AkuRoku, First story! Love y'all! Lol sucky summary, mind was blank XD


**Rated M for a reason people!**

**Yaoi 3 No likey, don't read. AkuRoku **

**Dedicated to my best friends, Iris, Sheridan, and Josey, whom without I would not be writing smut •w•**

**AND JOSEY AND SHERIDAN: **

**I still don't like XigDem. I love Zemyx and that is final, bitches... Wait... Only one of you 3 is my bitch D:**

**That is all.**

**First try at this, but I accept flames! I'll use them to make ramen **

**-Emmy**

**(I shall use that name)**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Axel hummed as he watched his best friend eat his first-ever sea-salt ice-cream bar. Roxas' eyes widened, then he shouted, "THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER! It's sweet, yet salty! Cool."**

**Axel barely heard him. He was focusing on the way the blonde was eating the ice cream. The sucking, licking, and nipping were put to a completely different objective in Axel's head. **_**Ahh, Roxas...**_

**"Axel? Um, is everything okay? You were spacing out..."**

**Axel blinked a few times and cast a grin at his best friend. His thoughts took over again. **_**Axel, you need to start thinking of him as your**_** boyfriend**_**. This friend-zoning? It**_** will **_**be over. Got it memorized?**_

**"I'm perfectly fine, Roxy. What about you? Don't you have a problem, resisting all my sexiness?" Roxas blushed furiously. **

**"W-what? Axel, I think you're going insane." Roxas walked past Axel towards the trash can, throwing the popsicle stick away. Axel grabbed the blonde's shoulders and spun him around. In a low voice, he said, "You don't know what you were doing to me when you were eating that ice-cream."**

**Roxas tried to pull out of Axel's hold but failed. With his face tinged pink, Roxas turned his head so he met Axel's gaze. **_**What is wrong with Ax? **_**He didn't expect what happened next.**

**Axel pushed the younger boy against the wall and made their lips meet. Roxas gasped, and the pyro used that to his advantage, slipping his tongue inside his friend's mouth. Axel quickly dominated the kiss, trying to memorize Roxas' mouth. Then Axel pulled back and latched onto Roxas' neck, licking from his ear to his collarbone. The young blonde shivered and let out an involuntary moan. Axel nipped and sucked at the skin beneath his friend's ear then licked the spot. Roxas would have to hide the hickey that would form tomorrow.**

**"Axel, what are you- Ah!" Roxas gasped as Axel grabbed him through his pants, massaging the spot roughly. "Nn..." Roxas' pants were growing painfully tight. Axel smirked against the pale flesh, and backed off. "Axel. What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You." the blonde boy panted. Axel grinned and stepped forward again, picking Roxas up bridal-style and heading towards the bedroom.**

**Once they entered, the blonde boy of 15 was deposited on the bed. "What in the actual fuck?! What made you think that was okay?!" Roxas yelled. The pyro only grinned and pulled at the hem of his shirt.**

**"I asked you a question! What, are you gonna rape me?"**

**Axel sent a sultry smirk to his 'friend'. "It's not rape if you're willing, dearest Roxy." 'Roxy' looked appalled and turned on at the same time. Just who was this man in front of him, and what did he do with the Axel he knew and lov- liked. All of a sudden, the flaxen haired boy was being pushed down onto his friend's bed, with the redhead climbing over him.**

**"C'mon, Roxy. It'll be... **_**fun**_**..."**

**The pyro said with a lecherous smile.**

**"A-axel... Hah... Nngh..."**

**Roxas clutched at his sheets, the unfamiliar heat pooling in his stomach. Axel slid his tongue up and down Roxas' length, making the kitty-esque uke mewl with pleasure. Axel bobbed and licked, running his tongue over Roxas' slit, making him gasp and Axel smirk.**

**"St-stop , Axel, I... It... I feel... Strange..."**

**Axel pulled back, receiving an involuntary whimper from his lover. **

**"Don't worry, babe. I promise I won't hurt you." Axel stood up, in all his flaming red-headed glory, and wandered over to his dresser. The top drawer was opened, and Axel grabbed a small bottle out of it. He made his way back to the small blonde on the bed, who was stroking himself for lack of Axel's touch. Axel stared at the younger boy on the bed then recovered and walked back to the bed. He kneeled between Roxas' legs, pouring a generous amount of lube on his hands and quickly used most of it to cover his erection. What was left of the substance coated Axel's slender fingers.**

**"Okay, Roxas. I'm not gonna lie to you, this might be a little uncomfortable, but you'll like it. Ready?"**

**Roxas barely nodded, the bangs of his blonde hair sticking to his forehead. Quickly flipping over the boy, Axel ran a finger over the crack, finding his now-boyfriend's entrance easily. The red-head slipped his finger inside Roxas' hole, twisting it around. Roxas gasped, moving a little to get rid of the discomfort.**

**"Nnn... Axel, that f-feels w-weird..."**

**"It'll be all right. I'll move." Axel put a second digit in and began scissoring them. Roxas let out a strangled cry when Axel hit a certain spot.**

**"There, Axel! FUCK!" Roxas moaned and began moving to push Axel's fingers inside when the seme added a third finger. Roxas hissed and arched his back, sticking his ass into the air. Axel smirked at the blonde's reaction and pulled his fingers out. Roxas whined at the removal. Axel shook his head and chuckled, positioning himself so the head was pressing against the blonde's entrance. Roxas' eyes widened and he began panting.**

**Axel leaned over Roxas and whispered seductively in his ear, "What do you want, Roxas?"**

**Roxas turned his head towards his new boyfriend's voice and demanded, "I want you inside of me. Now. Don't fucking tease me, Axel."**

**Axel smiled slightly and pushed inside, then said, "Ha. Don't worry, pet. I won't tease." Roxas gasped in pain, small tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He bit his lip and looked at the pyro, seeing the redhead sitting patiently, a concerned look on his face. "M-move..." Roxas croaked, receiving a nod from Axel. The older boy began slowly sliding out, worried about hurting the uke under him. Pain flickered across the blonde's face, if only for a second, but it was still there. After receiving the okay to move, the redhead began to push in again.**

**Roxas whimpered at the agonizing slowness at which Axel was moving. He gripped the crimson locks tighter, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "Faster… please Ax…" The redhead smirked a bit and complied. Axel tightened his hold on Roxas' hips, moving faster until-**

"**Oh, God! There, Axel! Fuck!" Axel grinned and began to hit the same spot every time he thrust in. At the movement of Axel rocking in and out of him, drilling his prostrate each time, and the red-head pumping his erection in time with the thrusts, Roxas cried his lover's name as he came all over Axel's stomach and his own as well.**

**The expression on Roxas' face pushed Axel over the edge, coming inside of Roxas and groaning the blonde's name. Trying not to crush the smaller boy, Axel pulled out and fell to the side.**

**Roxas sighed and said softly, "I love you, Axel." Then he snuggled against the red-head, burying his face in the seme's chest. Axel smiled gently and wrapped his arms around the boy, whispering only loudly enough for Roxas to hear, "I love you too, Roxas."**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**HI THERE! Umm... so... the oneshot! I think it was... Okay I guess. Not the best. First time writing an M rated thingamabobber for the things in it so the question is, did you enjoy it? **

**3 Love chu mah darlings!**


End file.
